The present invention relates to a horizontal type compressor incorporated into a refrigerating apparatus such as, for example, a refrigerator, air-conditioner, or the like and, more particularly, to a lubricating oil feeder means for such compressor.
One object of the present invention resides in providing an oil feeder means which ensures a supplying of a sufficient amount of oil even when a surface level of the oil in the case is lowered.
According to the present invention, an oil feeder means is provided wherein the entrance of a suction port used to introduce the oil in a case into a pumping chamber opens downwardly thereby ensuring a feeding of a sufficient or stable amount of oil even when the surface level of the oil is lowered.